


"I'm sorry for all my actions forgive me..?"

by Jeans_baby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeans_baby/pseuds/Jeans_baby
Summary: Plot- for years you grew up humble, living the " rich life" and was always the center of attention , begging for this asking for this you'd try to make guys falls for you, one guy does you start dating and shit but the more often he came home from training he would never talk to you, you thought hes just having a bad day but this has been happening for a long time, so you go out and cheat with his bestfriend for " karma" when you eventually find out the truth on why he hasn't been talking to you( This better make sense)





	"I'm sorry for all my actions forgive me..?"

Chapter 001 

As you walk in with a cami top and jeans you take a seat next to Eren Yeager  
" Hi, you must be Eren? well in that case I'm y/n, I'm glad to be in this class with you" you said with a grin  
"Oh hey y/n.."  
You stand up introducing yourself to the whole entire class  
" Okay class as you may know y/n who transferred from Illinois to California  
" So I'm pretty sure y/n has introduced their seveles to the whole class, so y/n sit there" the teachers finger points to the desk next to jean  
" Now go sit, okay okay so let's teach"

Hours passed and you got bored so you asked to take a walk around the school  
"No you may not y/n, stay in my class all this period okay!"  
You sigh looking down tapping your feet


End file.
